


ROSE CROSS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossing Parallels, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harems, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Male Bonding, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Private Investigators, Reincarnation, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Organizations, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: Harry had enough of Dumbledore, the manipulation and everything he suffered through, after being denied his guardians Remus and Sirius after what happened in 3rd year (HP3-Prisoner of Azkaban).He went and changed his whole being with help from magic and the goblins of Gringotts.Follow his adventures in his whole new life as.... ROSE CROSS.AU, gender-change, male Harry Potter into female harryPairing - female Harry/OC males x2Remus Lupin/Sirius BlackLuna Lovegood/OC males x2





	ROSE CROSS

**Author's Note:**

> This is preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

Author notes:

Below are pictures posted for my story

 

Harry Potter as male

 

Harry Potter as female, changed by magic

Rose Cross

 

Trinity Rings

*linked together for one wearer, separated for the wearer's two bonded/spouses*

 

This design of the Trinity Ring is for the gold band with green gem/jewel

 

This design for the silver and bronze band with silver band has red gem and bronze has bright blue gem

 

 

Remus Lupin (left) & Sirius Black (right) 

 

Luna Lovegood 

 

I will post my story soon and I hope you'll like it!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, I'm posting pictures for my new story. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts, comments or reviews about it.


End file.
